


Soup

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser comes home to find an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

Fraser dragged his weary body up the stairs of his apartment. The electrics for the lift had been malfunctioning recently and although currently operable the tenants had decided that it was not worth the risk when there was a perfectly serviceable staircase. He’d been on sentry duty for three hours. Inspector Thatcher had put him on as reprimand for being late on two occasions in the past week; the fact that he’d been assisting in the pursuit of a killer on both occasions was of no consequence. Defenbaker had said that her opinion may have been different if there had been Canadian victims but Fraser had rebuked him. The wolf grumbled beside him as they climbed the stair together.

“you take the lift then, but don’t come crying to me when you get trapped”

More whining.

“Well Ray had to spend time with his family tonight, we can’t expect him to ferry us around everywhere..”

They got to their landing and Fraser was struck by a strange smell coming from his apartment, tomatoes, garlic, basil and salt. He opened the door cautiously to find Ray Vecchio stirring a pot over the hob. 

“Ray…” he said simply

“Oh hey Benny” Ray replied, as Fraser made his way over to him “you’re just in time…” 

“Oh Ray…” Fraser put his arms around his lover’s waist and kissed his neck

“Hey don’t get all sappy!” Ray chastised playfully “Its only tomato soup, a four year old could do it”

“I doubt that Ray”

“well a four year old Italian could…”

“But you’re here, and you’re making it for me…that makes all the difference…” he kissed the spot where Ray’s neck and shoulder met and Diefenbaker grunted. 

“Sounds like someone wants you to get ready for dinner…” Ray smiled.

“Right you are.” Benton said, carefully undoing the buttons of his serge and hanging it in the closet. “I thought you said you needed to be with your family tonight? Wasn’t your mother cooking?”

Fraser sat down and watched a guilty look flash on Ray’s face as he poured the soup into bowls.

“Yeah, I was. She is but,” he poured the remainder of the soup into Diefenbaker’s bowl who gladly rushed over to eat “I saw that the dragon-lady had you standing out there like a chump all night and I needed to take care of you…”

He picked up the bowls and laid them on the table.

“That wasn’t necessary ray” Fraser began.

“Yes it is.” Ray insisted. “You’re my man, I needed to make you feel better after that bitch-“

“Ray!”

“I’m sorry but she is!” He breathed “Sorry but she had no right to- after you helped me catch that creep! Ughh!”

“Well we still could have gone to your house, your mother’s cooking is quite..” 

“With Marie and Tony and the kids and Frannie and her new boyfriend and all the yelling and the shouting and guilt and noise?” He placed a bag of fresh bagels on the table and sitting beside Fraser“No thanks Bennie, I’d rather be with you.”

“we could have still spent time together if we were-”

“will you drop it?” Ray said shortly

“but she always seems to enjoy my company?”

“trust me if she knew what we did together in that bed she would not be as welcoming.” Ray responded flatly, and Fraser looked shocked at his candour. “now will you shut up about my family and eat your soup?”

“very well” he replied clipped, not looking at Ray. He picked up his spoon and began to eat. They did not speak for several moments, until ray slipped his hand onto Benny’s knee.  
“I’m sorry babe” He said in a low voice, “I just couldn’t deal with my family tonight, I needed to be with you.”

“I’m sorry I pushed the issue, I just know how much your family means to you…” Fraser said, still looking at his soup.

“yeah… but you mean more” 

Fraser looked at him and was about to open his mouth to protest when Ray kissed him softly.

“Don’t argue with me,” he warned “just eat up, I’ve er, got something really terrific for dessert…”

“oh?” Fraser asked and Ray grinned at him “Oh.” he blushed slightly as he continued to eat his soup, perhaps a little quicker than before.


End file.
